Call of Duty Forgotten Hope
Call of Duty: Forgotten Hope "Experience a new World War II game in High-Definition" Call of Duty: Forgotten Hope is a first-person massive-multiplayer online shooter developed by Origin Studios and is published by Activision only available for Microsoft Windows. Gameplay Call of Duty: Forgotten Hope's gameplay takes place during World War II. The maps are based off real life battles that took place in World War II. You can play as eight different countries such as the Americans, the British/Commonwealth, the Soviets, the French, the Polish, the German, the Italian, and the Japanese. Each army has a specific set of weapons and vehicles. This Call of Duty doesn't just feature boots on the ground bloodbath combat, rather it features a new system much like the Battlefield franchise. Maps Invasion of Poland (Polish Army vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Dunkirk (French Army vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Arras (French Army vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Gabon (French Army vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Keren (Commonwealth vs RIA) Battle of Gondar (Commonwealth vs RIA) Battle of Kiev (Red Army vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Diepe (French Army vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Stalingrad (Red Army vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Guam (USMC vs IJA) Battle of Kharkov (Red Army vs Wehrmacht) Warsaw Uprising (Polish Army vs Wehrmacht) Invasion of Italy (Commonwealth vs RIA) North African Campaign West (US Army vs Wehrmacht) North African Campaign East (Commonwealth vs Wehrmacht) North African Campaign South (French Army vs RIA) Battle of Makin Atoll (USMC vs IJA) Battle of Peleliu (USMC vs IJA) Battle of Thailand (Commonwealth vs IJA) Air Assault Normandy (US Army vs Wehrmacht) Omaha Beach (US Army vs Commonwealth Commonwealth Normandy (Commonwealth vs Wehrmacht) Free French Normandy (French Army vs Wehrmacht) 2nd Warsaw Uprising (Polish Army vs Wehrmacht) Operation Queen (Commonwealth vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Rome (US Army vs RIA) Battle of the Bulge (US Army vs Wehrmacht) Prague Offensive (Red Army vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Iwo Jima (USMC vs IJA) Seelow Heights (Red Army vs Wehrmacht) Western Invasion of Berlin 1 (US Army vs Wehrmacht) Western Invasion of Berlin 2 (Commonwealth vs Wehrmacht) Third Reich Fall (Red Army vs Wehrmacht) Battle of Okinawa (USMC vs IJA) Battle of Shuri Castle (USMC vs IJA) Battle of Manchuria (Red Army vs IJA) American Force Weapons All Class Weapons: Sidearms: Colt M1911A1 S&W Model 27 Revolver Grenades: Mk.II Fragmentation Grenade Melee Weapons: KA-BAR Knife Trench Knife Rifleman Class: Equipment- Bayonet or Rifle Grenade M1 Garand M1941 Johnson Rifle M1903A1 Springfield Assault Class: Equipment- M1 Light Mortar, Smoke Grenade M1918A2 BAR M1941 Johnson Light Machine Gun Engineer Class: Equipment- Repair Tool, Satchel Charges Winchester M1897 "Trench Gun" Winchester M1912 Stevens Model 520/620 Remington Model 11 Semi-Auto Ithaca Model 37 Medic Class: Equipment- Revive Syringe, Medic Bag M1 Carbine M1917 Enfield Winchester M1907 SL Remington Model 8 Anti-Tank Class: Equipment- M1A1 "Bazooka", Anti-Tank Mines M1A1 Thompson M3A1 "Grease Gun" M50 Reising Support Class: Equipment- Ammo Box M1919A6 Browning Light Machine Gun Scout Class: Equipment- Binoculars, Flare Gun, Anti-Personnel Mines M1903A4 Springfield Sniper Rifle M1D Garand Sniper Rifle M1917 Enfield Sniper Rifle Flamethrower Class: Equipment- Molotov M2 Flamethrower Spy Class: Equipment- Disguise Kit, Intelligence Gathering Kit Colt M1903 Pocket with Supressor Commonwealth All-Kit: Sidearms: Browning Hi-Power Webley Mk.VI Grenades: Mills Bomb Melee Weapons: Sykes-Fighting Knife Rifleman: Equipment- Bayonet or Rifle Grenade No.4 Lee-Enfield Rifle Pattern M1914 Enfield Rifle Assault: Equipment- Light Mortar, Smoke Grenade BREN Light Machine Gun Charlton Automatic Rifle Farquhar-Hill Rifle Engineer: Equipment- Repair Tool, Satchet Charges Winchester M1897 "Trench Gun" Browning Auto-5 Medic: Equipment- Revive Syringe, Medic Bag AG M/42 Semi-Automatic Rifle DeLisle Carbine Anti-Tank: Equipment- PIAT, Boys Mk.I Anti-Tank Rifle, Anti-Tank Mines Sten Mk.II Lanchester Mk.I Sterling Submachine Gun M1928A1 Thompson Owen Gun Support: Equipment- Ammo Box M1914 Lewis Gun Scout: Equipment- Binoculars, Flare Gun, Anti-Personnel Mines No.III Mk.I Lee-Enfield Scoped Sniper Pattern M1914 Enfield Scoped Sniper Flamethrower: Equipment- Molotov No.2 Portable Flamethrower Spy: Equipment- Disguise Kit, Intelligence Gathering Kit, Crossbow Sten Mk.V with Supressor Welrod Pistol Soviet Red Army All-Kit: Sidearms: Tokarev TT-30 Nagant M1895 Grenades: RGD-33 Grenade Melee Weapons: NR-40 Knife Rifleman: Equipment- Bayonet or Rifle Grenade AVS-36 Automatic Rifle SVT-40 Semi-Automatic Rifle Assault: Equipment- Light Mortar, Smoke Grenade DP-28 Fedorov Avtomat Engineer: Equipment- Repair Tool, Satchet Charges Double-Barreled Shotgun Winchester M1912 Medic: Equipment- Revive Syringe, Medic Bag Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine Anti-Tank: Equipment- PTRS-41, PTRD-41, M1A1 "Bazooka", Anti-Tank Mines PPSh-41 Submachine Gun PPS-43 Submachine Gun PPD-40 Submachine Gun Support: Equipment- Ammo Box DPM Machine Gun RP-46 Machine Gun RPD-44 Prototype LMG Scout: Equipment- Binoculars, Flare Gun, Anti-Personnel Mines Mosin-Nagant M91/30 PU Scoped SVT-40 Scoped Sniper Flamethrower: Equipment- Molotov ROKS-2/3 Flamethrower Spy: Equipment- Disguise Kit, Intelligence Gathering Kit TK Pistol with Supressor French Amy All-Kit: Sidearms: MAS M1935 Pistol Modele 1892 Revolver Star Ruby M1914 Grenades: Model 1937 Fragmentation Grenade Melee Weapons: Camillus Knife Rifleman: Equipment- Bayonet or Rifle Grenade MAS-36 Rifle MAS-40 Semi-Automatic Rifle Assault: Equipment- Light Mortar, Smoke Grenade MAC FM-24/29 Hotchkiss M1909 Chauchat M1915 Engineer: Equipment- Repair Tool, Satchet Charges Winchester M1897 "Trench Gun" Winchester Model 1887 Double-Barreled Shotgun Medic: Equipment- Revive Syringe, Medic Bag Bethier Carbine R.S.C. Model 1917 Semi-Automatic Anti-Tank: Equipment- Boys Mk.I Anti-Tank Rifle, PIAT, Anti-Tank Mines MAS-38 Submachine Gun Ribeyrolles M1918 Submachine Gun Sten Mk.II Submachine Gun Support: Equipment- Ammo Box MAC M1934 Machine Gun Scout: Equipment- Binoculars, Flare Gun, Anti-Personnel Mines Lebel 1886 Scoped Sniper MAS-36 Scoped Sniper Flamethrower: Equipment- Molotov Model 1917 Flamethrower "Wex" Spy: Equipment- Disguise Kit, Intelligence Gathering Kit Welrod Pistol Polish Army All-Kit: Sidearms: Wz.1935 Vis Pistol FN-Browning M1900 Grenades: Wz.1933 Fragmentation Grenade Melee Weapons: Mauser Bayonet Hatchet Rifleman: Equipment- Bayonet or Rifle Grenade Wz.29 Polish Mauser Vz.24 Czech Mauser Assault: Equipment- Light Mortar, Smoke Grenade ZB-26 Light Machine Gun Wz.1928 Browning Machine Gun Engineer: Equipment- Repair Tool, Satchet Charges Winchester Model 1887 Double-Barreled Shotgun Winchester M1897 "Trench Gun" Medic: Equipment- Revive Syringe, Medic Bag ZH-29 Semi-Automatic Rifle Winchester M1895 Lever-Action Rifle Anti-Tank: Equipment- Wz.35 Anti-Tank Rifle, Panzerfaust, Anti-Tank Mines Wz.39 Mors Submachine Gun Improvised Submachine Gun Sten Mk.II Submachine Gun PPD-40 Submachine Gun Support: Equipment- Ammo Box MG-08/15 Machine Gun Scout: Equipment- Binoculars, Flare Gun, Anti-Personnel Mines Vz.24 Mauser Scoped Sniper Flamethrower: Equipment- Molotov K-Pattern Flamethrower Spy: Equipment- Disguise Kit, Intelligence Gathering Kit Welrod Pistol German All-Kit: Sidearms: Walther P38 Luger P08 Mauser C96 Grenades: Model 24 Stick Grenade Melee Weapons: Nazi Dagger Rifleman: Equipment- Bayonet or Rifle Grenade Kar98k Rifle Gewehr 43 Rifle Volksturmgewehr Assault: Equipment- Light Mortar, Smoke Grenade STG-44 Assault Rifle FG-42 Battle Rifle Engineer: Equipment- Repair Tool, Satchet Charges Double-Barreld Shotgun Winchester M1897 "Trench Gun" Remington Model 10A Shotgun Medic: Equipment- Revive Syringe, Medic Bag Mondragon M1908 Semi-Automatic C96 Carbine Gewehr-88 Carbine Anti-Tank: Equipment- Pz.39, Panzerfaust, Panzerschreck, Anti-Tank Mines MP40 Submachine Gun Erma EMP-35 MP18 Submachine Gun LP08 Artillery Automatic Support: Equipment- Ammo Box Deployable MG-42 Deployable MG-34 Deployable MG-08/15 Bergmann M1915 Scout: Equipment- Binoculars, Flare Gun, Anti-Personnel Mines Kar98k Scoped Sniper Gewehr 43 ZF4 Scoped Sniper Flamethrower: Equipment- Molotov Flammenwerfer 41 Spy: Equipment- Disguise Kit, Intelligence Gathering Kit Walther PPK Silenced Royal Italian Army All-Kit: Sidearms: Beretta Model 1934 Glisenti Model 1910 Grenades: Red Devil Grenade Melee Weapons: Stiletto Knife Spade Rifleman: Equipment- Bayonet or Rifle Grenade Carcano M91/38 Short Rifle FIAT-Revelli Model 1939 Semi-Automatic Breda M1935 PG Rifle Assault: Equipment- Light Mortar, Smoke Grenade Breda Modello 30 Madsen Machine Gun Engineer: Equipment- Repair Tool, Satchet Charges Winchester Model 1887 Winchester M1912 Medic: Equipment- Revive Syringe, Medic Bag Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 Rifle Cei-Regotti Rifle Anti-Tank: Equipment- Mauser M1918 T-Gewehr, Panzerfaust, Anti-Tank Mines Beretta M38A Beretta M1918 Support: Equipment- Ammo Box Deployable MG-34 Scout: Equipment- Binoculars, Flare Gun, Anti-Personnel Mines Carcano M91 Scoped Sniper Flamethrower: Equipment- Molotov Flammenwerfer 35 Spy: Equipment- Disguise Kit, Intelligence Gathering Kit Walther PPK Silenced Imperial Japan All-Kit: Sidearms: Nambu Type 14 Pistol Nambu Type 26 Revolver Grenades: Kiska Grenade Melee Weapons: Type 98 Shin-Gunto Sword Tanto Knife Rifleman: Equipment- Bayonet or Rifle Grenade Type 5 Semi-Automatic Rifle Arisaka Type 99 Rifle Assault: Equipment- Light Mortar, Smoke Grenade Type 99 Light Machine Gun Type 11 Light Machine Gun Engineer: Equipment- Repair Tool, Satchet Charges Winchester M1897 "Trench Gun" Browning Auto-5 Medic: Equipment- Revive Syringe, Medic Bag Arisaka Type 38 Rifle Anti-Tank: Equipment- Type 18 Recoilless Rifle, Anti-Tank Mines Type 100 Submachine Gun Support: Equipment- Ammo Box Deployable Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun Scout: Equipment- Binoculars, Flare Gun, Anti-Personnel Mines Arisaka Type 97 Scoped Sniper Arisaka Type 99 Scoped Sniper Flamethrower: Equipment- Molotov Type 93/100 Flamethrower Spy: Equipment- Disguise Kit, Intelligence Gathering Kit Walther PPK Silenced